The embodiments described herein relate generally to a data exchange system and, more particularly, to a system for exchanging data between system components using a communication network.
At least some known control systems require a short control period for some parameters, but allow for a longer control period for other parameters. Accordingly, at least some known control systems use separate input/output (I/O) networks to enable communication between system components using different control periods. Other known control systems partition a single system into two separately operated systems and then duplicate I/O exchanges between the two systems using a specially designed communication protocol or architecture. However, implementation costs and/or service requirements for such systems rapidly increase due to duplication of system components such as sensors, actuators, and the like. Moreover, using a specially designed communication protocol or architecture often requires additional equipment and/or software implementation costs.